1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transducer including an elastomer material, and in particular, to a dielectric film for use in the transducer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Transducers are known that perform conversion between mechanical energy and electric energy such as actuators, sensors, and power generating elements, and that perform conversion between acoustic energy and electric energy such as speakers and microphones. In order to produce a highly flexible, compact, and lightweight transducer, polymer materials such as dielectric elastomers are useful. For example, a transducer can be produced by arranging a pair of electrodes on both sides in the thickness direction of a dielectric film formed of a dielectric elastomer.
In order to increase a force and displacement output from the transducer, it is required to increase an electrostatic attraction with respect to an applied voltage or to increase the dielectric breakdown strength of the dielectric film so as to enable a high voltage to be applied. Given these circumstances, there have been various attempts to increase the dielectric constant or the volume resistivity of the dielectric film (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 5, for example).
[Patent Document 1] International Publication No. WO 2013/047311
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-173691 (JP 2009-173691 A)
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-153961 (JP 2007-153961 A)
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-72112 (JP 2011-72112 A)
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-199784 (JP 2008-199784 A)